mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Capricorne
Grand Capricorne is Klaus' beyblade. The beast inside of it is a goat. Anime It first was seen battling Chi-Yun's Thermal Lacereta and winning thanks to its defensive power, winning the match for Team Excalibur. In episode 26, it was used in a pactice match against the Grand Cetus but lost. In preperation for the first match with Gan Gan Galaxy, Klaus lifted weights to power up his launching power, and it also seemed to give Capricorne more strength. In the next battle with Masamune and Striker, it appeared to be defeated when Striker's Lightning Sword Flash broke through its Steel Darkness, ''but it powered up and won the battle, although both Beyblade and Blader used up all of their strength. In episode 38, it battled Evil Befall, but its powerful attacks could not affect Befall's Balance and Stamina. Befall's UW145 Spin Track caved into Capricorne's Fusion Wheel, making horizontal attack's useless. Befall was also able to stop aerial attacks. Klaus was eventuallt pushed past his limit, and Capricorne returned to full power, attacking with '''Steel Darkness, '''but was destroyed by Befall's '''Beautiful Death'. Special Moves *'Claw of the Storm First: '''Capricorne tackles the opponent with incredible power. *'Claw of the Storm Second: Capricorne jumps high in the air and crashes down on the opponent. *'''Claw of the Storm Third: '''Capricorne delivers a powerful uppercut that sends the opponent flying. *Steel Darkness : '''Capricorne turns its horns down and charges at the opponent in a high speed spinning attack. Game It was released in Wave 6 in the Team Excalibur Set. It is a Defense type. Pieces Face Bolt: Capricorne Instead of being purple like the original Capricorn face, this version is black. It still features the same design as before however. Energy Ring: Capricorne This version of Capricorn is solid red, with the design of two goats' heads going in a circle. The goats no longer have the golden horns of the original Capricorn ring. Fusion Wheel: Grand Grand is a bigger, but lighter verison of Twisted. It features 6 blades that form a wall to defend against attackers. It is less effective then Twisted as a Defense and Stamina wheel, and is outclassed by Duo and Twisted. Spin Track: 145 145 is the third tallest Spin Track, along with its counterparts C145, M145, etc. It was once useful in stamina customizations, but is outclassed by many other Spin Tracks, such as DF145 and AD145. Performance Tip: Defense Defense is the basic defensive Performance Tip. It is wider then SD, which makes it hard to knock down, but WD is better suited for this purpose. It provides little Stamina compared to SD and WD and usually seen as the worst of the three. However, D has found some competitive use with TH170 and 230 combinations, because it provides a longer wobble time then WD. Trivia *Klaus' bey is spelled Capricorne, while Tobio's is Capricorn. It is unknown why that is. *Grand Capricorne is the name of a French insect. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-21 at 10.08.52 PM.png|Grand Capricorne vs. Ray Unicorno Grandecap.jpg|Grand Capricorne Screen shot 2011-09-21 at 10.09.59 PM.png|Grand Capricorne vs. Ray Unicorno Screen shot 2011-09-21 at 10.16.46 PM.png|Grand Capricorne after being destroyed by Killer Beafowl capridata.jpg|Grand Capricorne scanned by Madoka's computer caprivslacereta.png|Grand Capricorne vs Thermal Lacereta 185px-Storm41.jpg 185px-Storm47.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Defense Category:Team Excalibur Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Anime exclusive Beyblades Category:Defensive Beys